finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagger (weapon type)
Daggers, also known as Dirks, or Knives, are reoccuring weapons throughout the Final Fantasy series, mostly associated with the Thief and Ninja classes. The daggers that reoccur most are: Lust Dagger, Gladius, Mage Masher, Swordbreaker, Main Gauche, Assassin's Dagger, and Orichalcum (or Orichaldagger). There is also another recurring type of daggers called the Ninja Daggers, which, as the name suggests, are exclusive to the Ninja job. Appearance ''Final Fantasy Thieves, Warriors, Red Mages, and Black Mages can equip daggers. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Gladius *Mage Masher *Orichalcum Final Fantasy II Every character can equip daggers, but only Leila comes equipped with one by default. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Main Gauche *Orichalcum *Ripper *Dancing Dagger (Anniversary only) *Cat Claws Final Fantasy III The Freelancer, Thief, and Ninja job classes can equip Daggers, and furthermore, Ninjas can also throw them. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Spark Dagger *Main Gauche *Poison Dagger *Behemoth Knife *Air Knife *Dark Knife *Lust Dagger *Gladius Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Kain, Rydia, Edward, Rosa, Palom, and Edge can equip daggers, and Edge can also throw daggers as well. List of Daggers: *Mythril Knife *Dancing Dagger *Mage Masher *Triton's Dagger *Assassin's Dagger The Knife is the most powerful throwing item for Edge, with a weapon attack of 255. It is given to the player by Yang's Wife. .]] Final Fantasy V Freelancers, Cannoneers, Thieves, Gladiators, and Dancers can equip daggers. The Ninja job class's ability also allows the character to throw daggers. Final Fantasy VI Daggers, or Dirks, can be equipped by all characters, however, Shadow and Locke have their own exclusive daggers. Shadow can also throw daggers. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children The Fusion Swords's side blades appear dagger-like, as they fold up like switchknives and may have some function with speed attacks along with adding extra weight to the sword. Neither of the two have names, though they are known in the fan community as Ascalon and Sidewinder. Final Fantasy IX Zidane is the only character that can equip Daggers, however, late in the game, he can equip "Thief Swords", which resemble a short double-bladed Naginata. Final Fantasy X-2 A pair of daggers, known as ''Chakram Daggers by the fan community, are used as weapons by the Thief Dressphere. ''Final Fantasy XI A variety of jobs can equip daggers, but it generally finds the most use by the Thief, Corsair, and Dancer classes. Daggers are low damage, low delay weapons that gain little TP per hit but are capable of attacking very quickly. Many daggers offer bonuses to a player's stats or additional effect bonuses to make up for its weak damage per hit. Dagger weaponskills are by themselves not very impressive, but can be explosively powerful when used in tandem with a thief's abilities, like Sneak Attack and Trick Attack. Notable daggers; *Mandau *Vajra *Azoth *Perseus' Harpe *Thanatos Baselard *Jambiya *Heart Snatcher *Ponderous Gully *Khimaira Jambiya *Carnwenhan *Swordbreaker *Blau Dolch *Misericorde *Stylet *Ermine's Tail *Sirocco Kukri Final Fantasy XII By equipping the appropriate licenses, any character can equip one-handed Daggers and two-handed Ninja Swords. They are the fastest weapons in the game, though Ninja Swords have a much better combo rate and they are all dark-elemental. Final Fantasy Tactics Daggers can be equipped by the Chemist, Squire, Thief, and Dancer jobs, and Ninja Blades can be equipped by the Ninja job, who can equip daggers as well. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Thief and Juggler can equip Knives. However, the Ninja ability "Throw" allows them to throw daggers. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Knives can now be equipped by Hunters, Rangers, Thieves, and Jugglers Dissidia Final Fantasy Daggers appear in ''Dissidia as a type of weapon. The Emperor, Onion Knight, Terra, Ultimecia, Zidane, and Kuja are the only characters that can equip them originally, though.